Sonic X: Legacy of the monster
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to Sonic X: Good Ol' Sonic. Once again Sonic and friends are off to Monster Island, and soon find themselves on a mission that takes them all over the world.
1. The Show

Introduction

Last time on Sonic X; while putting on a show for the citizens of Station Square, Sonic and friends were attacked by Dr. Eggman. During the battle someone claiming to be Sonic's older self from the future appeared saying he had come back to warn them that Amy Rose would die in the next twenty four hours, but he couldn't remember how. Sonic and friends spent the next day trying to jog the old hedgehog's memory. After what seemed like a wild goose chase, the danger showed its ugly head. Station Square was under attack by a giant snake that had been mutated by the energy of one of the missing Chaos Emeralds. After Amy was bitten and poisoned by one of the snake's offspring, Sonic's older self ran back to Thorndyke Manor to get the antidote, but on the way back the elderly hedgehog suffered a fatal heart attack. With his dying breathes he told Sonic to use his time-watch to go back in time and get more of the antidote. It turned out the antidote was the blood of Crystal, the mate of Godzilla Junior, who had also been mutated by the Chaos Emeralds. Using her mental powers, Cosmo asked the son of Godzilla and his mate to come back with them and help conquer the snakes. They agreed and blasted the creatures into submission. Hours after being administered the antidote Amy woke up and that Thorndyke Manor with Sonic at her bedside. Amy expressed how much she needed Sonic, for thinking of him was the only thing that had kept her alive long enough for them to return with the antidote, she begged Sonic to the point of pain to tell her that he loved her. Sonic kissed her on the cheek, told her he loved her, and that he was going to make all her dreams come true.

Chapter 1: The show

"You dare defy my whims?! I am fear! I am destruction! I am the timeless curse! I am the end of all things! I am Gigex the Impaler!" said Tails upon the stage.

"Hold demon!" said Sonic dressed as one of his ancestors "Your cause is lost! The Chaos Emeralds are mine! And now I'll use them to send you into an endless slumber!"

"NO!!!"

Tails vanished in a cloud of smoke, replaced by a big stone coffin. The coffin was taken off the stage and Sonic stepped into the center.

"7000 years later Gigex did awaken and attempt to regain the Chaos Emeralds, but he was no match for yours truly."

All Sonic's friends came out in their costumes as the audience applauded. After about thirty seconds Sonic gestured for them to be silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen you will have an encore!"

They started to applaud again.

"Okay, what we're going to do is we're going to run through the whole play again real quick. Now before we do this we must warn the young children, we do a lot of running around, throwing sharp objects and stuff, it's very dangerous but we're trained professionals. Do not try this at home… unless you just can't help yourself."

Sonic and the others went backstage and waited a couple minutes, then Tails jumped back out. The others followed when it was their turn, they all talked real fast.

"Oh why is my father so ignorant!"

"I'll get you out for his Chaos Emerald."

"Deal!"

"I am really the beautiful Princess Morganna!"

"I think I'm in love!"

"First you must defeat the stiff my parents picked."

"Deal!"

"Oh I've been bested!"

"I knight thee."

"She's a witch! ARUUUGGHHH!"

"I have slain the four kings!"

"Gigex you're so wonderful!"

"I have returned! I am the Supreme King!"

"ARUUUGGHHH!"

"I have slain the King and Queen!"

"Die traitor!"

"ARUUUGGHHH!"

"Protect my daughter."

"It shall be done!"

"Gigex I make you head of the army! Kill or be killed and bring me the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Deal!"

"URGH!"

"ARUUUGGHHH!"

"MWWUAAGHH!"

"I shall bring you the Master Emerald!"

"URGH!"

"ARUUUGGHHH!"

"MWWUAAGHH!"

"OH THINK MY PRINCE IS DEAD, I DON'T KNOW HE'S REALLY ALIVE! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT HIM! AAAAAHHHH!"

"Where is my princess?!"

"Dead!"

"NO! UAGH ARGH AH! I'M TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE! I'M RIPPING OUT MY HEART BUT I'M NOT DYING! I SHALL USE THE CHAOS EMERALDS TO BRING MY PRINCESS BACK FROM THE GRAVE! AND I'LL KILL ANYONE THAT GETS IN MY WAY!!!"

"URGH!"

"ARUUUGGHHH!"

"MWWUAAGHH!"

"My archive has been stolen by the plant people, return it to me!"

"Never!"

"You dare defy my whims?! I am Gigex the impaler!"

"I have the chaos emeralds, sleep for seven thousand years!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

When they were done Sonic and his friends came back out and the audience applauded again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you've been such a great audience, we shall do it backwards!" said Tails.

As the audience applauded, Sonic and the others looked at Tails.

"I got caught up in the moment."

Sonic and the others really did know how to do it backwards; it was part of the show. The audience thought it was hilarious.

"At least Eggman didn't interfere this time."

"You were a great Gigex Tails." said Cosmo.

"And you made a beautiful Morganna."

At that moment Sonic's watch went off.

"Shoot! It's almost 9:00!"

"Oh my gosh you're right! Tonight's the final part of the Yu-gi-oh GX special: Long way to morning!"

"Everyone back to the manor!"

Sonic and the other raced back to the manor. It was dark because Chris, Helen, and the kids had gone on vacation. They all ran inside and turned the TV on just in time.

"Please tell me Alexis and her baby will be fine." said Amy like she was praying.

Throughout the whole show they were glued to their seats. It wasn't until they saw Billy Jobs plunge into the pool full of crocodiles and Alexis and Jaden holding their newborn baby for the first time that they were able to catch their breath.

"I'm so glad she didn't end up with that Billy Jobs." said Cream sounding like she was about to cry "He was a bad man."

"Little Sakura looks so cute!" said Amy "Sonic can we please have a baby someday?"

"It's a little early to be talking about that isn't it?" he said blushing.

Knuckles was laughing.

"Read a book to me, will ya dada." next he did a really bad imitation of Sonic's voice "Once upon a time."

Amy knocked him on his butt.

"Quit laughing knuckle-head! Or you'll have to listen to old Bessie and the five avengers!" she said making fists.

"I'll be quiet."

Amy sat back next to Sonic. One week ago Sonic had been taking Amy for granted, but not anymore. It took almost losing her forever to realize how important she was to him.

**(To be continued)**


	2. A call from Miki

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Eggs and bakey?" said Sonic to Amy.

"It's what's for breakfast; I'm not so good with the rhyming thing."

Today Chris, Helen, and the kids would be getting back from vacation. Then Sonic and the others would be able to get back to looking for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. They would have left months ago if it hadn't been for the interference of the artificial intelligence program Gigakahn. When Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to heal Godzilla they were scattered all across the globe. They had acquired one that had mutated a Maiasaura into the monster they knew as crystal, three that had been stolen from the Russian mafia from Dr. Eggman, and one from the giant Chaos Snake that had nearly killed Amy.

"Master Thorndyke is arriving as we speak." said Jacob, the house's artificial intelligence program.

"Sonic!"

Sonic could hear Chris and Helen's daughter Jasmine calling for him. The twins weren't even a year old and a few months ago they had both said their first words, Jasmine was the first and her first word was Sonic. Everyone was surprised by her intelligence.

"Sonic!"

She came crawling over to Sonic and he picked her up in his arms.

"Did you have a nice vacation?"

"She kept asking for you most of the time." laughed Helen.

"Michael on the other hand enjoyed pretending he was Godzilla." said Chris.

"Speaking of Godzilla sir, we've just received an urgent call from Dr. Miki Ifukube."

Dr. Miki Ifukube was the chief researcher of Monster Island, she studied all the monsters that lived there. Sonic and friends had met her months ago when they brought Crystal to live on Monster Island, then tried to fix Godzilla Junior up with her.

"Bring her up on the TV."

Dr. Ifukube came up on the TV just as Chris had requested.

"Dr. Ifukube, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Thorndyke, are Sonic and friends there?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak to Cosmo."

"Why Cosmo?"

"We have need of her mental powers."

"What's the situation?" asked Cosmo.

Miki smiled.

"Well, I was going down to Junior and Crystal's nest the other day to do a routine checkup on both of them and… I found something very interesting."

"What?"

"Well, it would seem that Crystal has laid some eggs."

"Eggs!" exclaimed Amy.

"You mean she's going to be a mommy?!" said Cream.

"Yes."

"That's wonderful!"

"Then what's the problem?" asked Sonic.

"Well, we wanted to get a better look at the eggs, but Godzilla, Junior, and Crystal are being very protective of them, we can't get anywhere near them."

"It would seem that Godzilla is excited about becoming a grandfather." joked Knuckles.

"You wouldn't hurt the eggs, would you?" asked Cream.

"No, of course not. We just want to get a better look; it's not every day that one of the monsters here lays eggs. Do you think you could come over and lend a hand?"

"Sure, we'll come by tomorrow."

"So Godzilla's going to be a grandpa." said Sonic.

"Forget that, Junior is going to be a daddy!" said Amy.

"And it's all because we helped fix him up with Crystal."

"And that's because we had to use the Chaos Emeralds to heal Godzilla, thus scattering them across the earth, allowing a certain Maiasaura to get its hands on it and mutate into Crystal."

"Do you guys ever get the feeling that we're all just a bunch of characters in some fan made story written by some guy with too much free time on his hands?" asked Cosmo.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't know, sometimes it just seems that some of the things that happen to us are a little random."

"It's probably nothing. Dealing with Eggman isn't exactly normal."

"Neither is people coming back from the dead." said Knuckles.

"I came back because my mother foresaw that you would need me to destroy Gigex the Impaler."

"Moving on."

**(To be continued)**


	3. Eggs

The next day Sonic and friends flew over to Monster Island in the Typhoon. They were anxious to see Junior and Crystal.

"Attention, you have entered restricted air space. You are approaching government property. Identify."

"This is Sonic and friends on the Blue Typhoon, we're here at the request of Dr. Miki Ifukube."

"Scanning to confirm… Entry validated. Welcome to Monster Island."

Tails landed the Typhoon along the shore where Dr. Ifukube was waiting for them.

"Miki, so good to see you."

"I trust your flight was a pleasant one?"

"It always is when Tails is the one flying." said Cosmo.

Sonic was surprised that they were heading into the jungle.

"I thought Crystal's nest was on the shore."

"It was, but when she laid her eggs she and Junior moved them into Godzilla's cave for protection."

"How many eggs are there?" asked Cream.

"I'm not sure, they moved them before we got the chance to count them."

"And Godzilla's excited about becoming a grandpa?"

"Absolutely, the only time he leaves Junior and Crystal alone with those eggs is when he needs to find food."

As they went deeper into the jungle it started to smell.

"What is that?!" asked Amy.

"Dead fish, Godzilla and Junior have been carrying them to the cave for weeks now, getting ready to feed the eggs when they hatch. They also have to bring some monster berries for Crystal; she never leaves those eggs alone."

"I'm not surprised." said Chris "She is a mutated Maiasaura, which means good mother."

Soon they came to the cave; they could see both Godzilla and Junior's footprints coming in and out of it.

"Cosmo you'd better go first. Remember, Junior likes you."

"What if he's forgotten her? What if his only concern is protecting those eggs?"

"I'll be fine Tails."

"Okay, if it will give you peace of mind, then go in with her." said Knuckles.

Tails and Cosmo walked slowly into the enormous mouth of the cave, the smell of fish fierce on the inside.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Tails.

"It's okay Tails, we're going to be fine."

Suddenly the sound of huge approaching footsteps filled the cave.

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

Tails and Cosmo would know that roar anywhere.

"Junior!"

Junior looked slightly taller than he was the last time they saw him. He still looked like the same monster they had befriended awhile ago, but he was starting to resemble his father. He stopped for a moment examining the intruders.

"It's okay Junior… you know me… remember?"

Junior knelt down and sniffed them. Then he was about to do what he usually did when he realized it was his friends.

(Lick them like a dog)

"Whoa… I think you're a little too big for that." said Cosmo.

Using her mental powers Cosmo asked Junior if she and the others could be let in to see the eggs. Junior trusted Sonic and friends but he wouldn't let Miki, Chris, or Helen in. Apparently a little bit of Godzilla's distrust of humans was starting to rub off on his son.

"Take this camcorder in with you. We'll be able to see everything you see."

Junior led Sonic and the others through the dark, cold, enormous cave. Every now and then there was a gust of wind coming at them from within the cave.

"What is that, how could there be wind inside this cave?"

"I think Godzilla is snoring." said Tails.

"Snoring?"

"Yes, he's asleep." said Cosmo "Junior warned us not to wake him up. He thinks just about anything is a threat to the eggs."

As they walked deeper into the cave it got darker and darker. Sonic and friends had only their flashlights to illuminate the path. At one point Knuckles ran into what he thought was a wall.

"What in the name of…"

He looked up and saw that he had run into the front of Godzilla's mouth. He was about to react, but Amy clamped her hands over his mouth, reminding him that they didn't want to wake the gigantic lizard. On the other side they could see Crystal, like Junior she had grown slightly taller, the dorsal fins on her back had grown bigger, when Junior walked over she raised her neck and licked him on the face.

"Kieyo…"

"Raaareugh…"

Crystal looked over at Sonic and friends, she immediately recognized Cosmo. It took some doing, but Junior persuaded her to let Sonic and the others see the eggs. Crystal stood up and they could see the eggs underneath her.

"Wow." said Sonic,

The eggs were crystalline in appearance and seemed to have the colors of the rainbow glowing off of them.

"How many are there?" whispered Amy.

"It looks like there are seven of them." replied Cosmo.

Cosmo didn't bother asking if they could be allowed to touch the eggs, she was sure that Crystal wouldn't be likely to trust them that much. Besides, Godzilla looked like he was almost ready to wake up, so Sonic and the others decided to hurry out of there.

"He still looks great. How old is Godzilla anyway?"

"Well, if my hypothesis is correct, over 100 million years." said Miki.

"100 million years!"

"We have reason to believe he came from the Jurassic period."

"Well… for a creature over 100 million years old he still looks as healthy as a horse, you know… for a creature that was created by nuclear radiation."

**(To be continued)**


	4. Midnight Monster Madness

Sonic and friends would return to Station Square in the morning. It was a quiet night, even for Monster Island. It was nice to get away from the city for a change; the night sky was filled with stars.

"Isn't it romantic Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Sonic and friends had been looking at the stars when suddenly the monster Anguirus came stomping out into the clearing.

"YEEOOOGHN!!!"

Anguirus was looking out at the sea and roaring.

"That's odd, usually Anguirus is asleep at this hour." said Miki.

At that moment more of the monsters started to come out into the clearing, until finally Godzilla himself arrived on the beach, but Junior and Crystal weren't with him, apparently they were still back at the cave watching their eggs.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"EEEOOOGH!!! YEEOOOGHN!!!"

"What's going on?" asked Cream.

"Anguirus and the other monsters are saying something is wrong. Something funny going on." said Cosmo.

At that moment Miki's cell phone started ringing.

"Yes, Dr. Ifukube."

"Doctor, we're picking up something on the hydrophone, I think you should here it."

"Put it on the speakers."

In the next second Sonic and the others all heard something that sounded like a deep wailing coming over the speakers on the island.

"MERUAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!!! SKEEEOOOAAAONNKK!!!"

Godzilla and the other monsters didn't stop looking out at the sea.

"What is that? A pot of whales?" asked Chris.

"No way, bigger." replied Miki.

"It almost sounded metallic."

"Is it just me, or is that getting louder?" asked Knuckles.

For the next couple moments there was an eerie silence, but Godzilla and the other monsters didn't move.

"Doctor! Something huge just broke through the power barrier!"

"What!?!"

The ocean water began to bubble then what looked like a gigantic sea serpent with huge razor sharp dorsal fins, two bright red eyes, and two large lobster like claws came rising up.

"RRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"That's not one of ours." said Miki.

Suddenly the monster fired a blast of energy from it's mouth that just missed Godzilla's head.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

As soon as Godzilla roared the other monsters charged into battle.

"This could get ugly." said Sonic.

"All men, battle stations!" exclaimed Miki.

Baragon tried shooting the creature with a blast of fire, but it didn't even singe. It counterattacked with a blast of energy that sent Baragon tumbling back into the forest. After that the creature started thrashing its way to the shore.

"KIEOUUOO!"

"EYOAHEROH!"

"RAAAUUUGGHHHH!"

Mothra, Rodan, and Varan all took to the sky. The creature fully emerged from the water to face them.

"How is that thing flying?" asked Amy.

"Beats the heck out of me." replied Sonic.

Both Rodan and Varan sped at the creature, but when they got too close it some kind of energy flashed across the creature's body and zapped the two monsters, sending them plummeting to the earth.

"KIEOUUOO!"

Mothra blasted the creature with a bolt of energy, but the creature dodged the attack and countered with one of its own, it singed one of Mothra's wings. When the creature attacked Chris noticed something odd about the way the light from the attack flashed off the creature's skin.

"What in the name of…"

Suddenly the creature attacked again, this time blasting Anguirus out of the way. Chris saw the inside of the creature's mouth.

"Holy hippo! It's a machine!"

The defenses of Monster Island began to go to work. Soldiers carrying all kinds of weapons came out onto the beach and started to fire on it. Soon there were even tanks on the beach. They all fired on the creature, but it was to no avail. The creature returned fire and sent people flying in all directions.

"This is not going well." said Sonic.

Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the monstrosity, but it returned fire with an energy blast, the two attacks collided and there was huge explosion that sent the two combatants flying. The metallic sea serpent started thrashing back towards Godzilla, who tried to blast it with his atomic breath, but the thing just dodged his attacks and kept coming, when it got too close Godzilla knocked it away with his tail. When the hulking mechanical horror was a safe distance away he blasted it with his atomic breath.

"And that's the end of that."

"I don't think so."

The metal sea serpent got back up, swiftly turned around and blasted Godzilla with its energy beam. Godzilla fell back a couple yards and the creature went flying at him. It sank its claws into Godzilla's arms pinning him to the ground. It looked like it was starting to gather energy for another attack, and Godzilla started foaming at the mouth.

"Oh boy… Here comes a nuclear pulse!" said Sonic.

Godzilla fired his nuclear pulse sending the creature flying and prematurely launching its energy attack into the sky.

"Whoa… pretty." said Cream.

"Chow."

"Except for the fact that it's coming from a big metal monster." said Knuckles.

Godzilla's nuclear pulse seemed to mess up with the machine's programming, because it started waving about uncontrollably. Godzilla seemed to be charging another blast of atomic breath, when suddenly he saw a bright flashing coming from within the jungle.

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

"It's Junior and Crystal!" exclaimed Cosmo.

Godzilla started stomping back towards the cave, Sonic dashed forward to get back to the cave as fast as he could, while the others tried to keep up with him. The forgotten metal sea serpent disappeared beneath the waves heading out to sea.

"Hey who the heck are those guys?!" exclaimed Sonic.

There were several men dressed head to toe in black, and the cave entrance had gas emanating out of it. Sonic couldn't see or hear Crystal or Junior, but he could see…

"They're stealing the eggs!"

Sonic went into a spin dash at the thugs, but they threw a small metal canister that exploded in a cloud of smoke when it hit him. Sonic coughed up a lot of gas, then he started to see things.

"Help! I can't swim! I'm drowning! Help I'm drowning!"

"What's wrong with him?!" asked Amy running over to him.

"I think he's been hit with a hallucinogen." said Tails "Something that makes you see things."

"Here comes Godzilla!" said Cream.

Amy and the others took Sonic and jumped back into the trees, Godzilla came stomping over to the cave's entrance, Junior had come to and came out to tell his father what happened, but Crystal's sorrowful roaring told Godzilla all he needed to know. His eyes turned red and he threw his head up at the sky and roared in anger.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

**(To be continued)**


	5. King Jack

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

Godzilla and his son were hammering at the island's power barrier trying to break out. Sonic and the others knew it was because they wanted to go looking for the eggs. But they knew that if they got loose they'd probably turn the whole world into ground zero until they found them. Sonic still wasn't over the hallucinogen that had entered his system, and the others were doing all they could to restrain him. Meanwhile Cosmo was trying to console Crystal, that's when she noticed something odd. There was some kind of disk taped to the wall.

"What do you think it it?"

"Only one way to find out."

They placed the disk in one of the island's computers. A new program started to open up by itself. Soon a huge window came up on the screen displaying a message.

**When you do not know what I am, then I am something, but when you know what I am, then I am nothing. What am I?**

"I don't get it." said Miki.

Chris thought for a moment, then typed something in the box beneath the question.

**I am a riddle.**

Another window instantly opened. And webcam image loaded.

"Well done Sonic and friends, I just knew you'd be the ones to come running to the rescue."

The man on the screen was dressed head to toe in white, he was wearing a crown, a cape, and a mask.

"Who the heck are you, and what do you want." asked Miki.

"I'm just a man who is incredibly bored. And just to have some fun I want to see if the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and friends can match wits with the famous King Jack."

"King Jack?"

"That's right Sonic, the ultimate game. You and yours friends against me. The stakes, the unborn grandchildren of Godzilla. Win and I'll return the eggs to you, if you lose I'll auction them off to the highest bidder."

"You're completely insane aren't you?"

"I don't think you should be insulting me blue boy, I hold all the cards. I don't think your power barrier can hold Godzilla and Junior forever, and when they break lose the whole world will be in jeopardy, but if you find the eggs first and bring them back, they'll have no reason to go and look for them."

Sonic and the others considered the situation. It looked like they didn't have a choice.

"Okay Mr. King, we'll play your game."

"Wonderful, I'll tell you the rules. You must follow a series of clues that will lead you to my hideout, when and if you get there we will have our final challenge, and if you succeed I'll return the eggs. Here is your first clue."

King Jack's masked face disappeared from the screen and was replaced with a new message.

**You seek someone in England who is very old, whose face cannot see, and whose hands cannot hold.**

"An old person in England whose face can't see, and whose hands can't hold anything?" asked Tails.

"That's a tough clue." said Cosmo.

Chris took out something that looked like a hand held computer.

"Jacob, are you there?"

"At your service sir."

"Start searching every known database for an English man whose face can't see and whose hands can't hold anything."

"Right away sir."

"While Jacob takes care of that let's talk, who is the King Jack character?" asked Helen.

"I think I know someone who would know."

"I thought we weren't supposed to disturb him while he and Kamilla were on their honeymoon." said Amy.

"I'm the one holding Damian's leash and I paid for his stinking honeymoon." said Chris already getting out his phone.

When the phone stopped ringing they could all hear Damian Dracul's voice.

"I told you not to call me on my honeymoon!"

"One phone call and you and Kamilla are back in prison where you belong." said Chris "I can call you anytime I want. Now can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe, for a few extra days in Disney World."

"Fine, two more days in Disney World for useful information and your zipped lip."

"Make it five."

"Three."

"Four, take it our leave it."

"Fine."

"Excellent, now what's the situation?"

"Remember Crystal?"

"You mean that mutated Maiasaura you fished out of the Glacier National park? Yes, what about her?"

"She laid seven eggs, and now they've been stolen by some joker calling himself King Jack."

"The filthy rich chess champion?"

"What?"

"Jack Lasker is the world chess champion, he grew up with the game, and it's as natural to him as breathing."

Sonic and the others remembered how this King Jack dressed, head to toe in white and to top it all off a crown.

"So why would he steal Godzilla's unborn grandchildren?"

"You said he wanted to match wits with you, and that he was bored. It sounds like now that he's become the world chess champion he's looking for a new game to play. To him this is all just a game, with him as the game master, and you as the pawns."

"Oh great, first a blood thirsty vampire, a guy who turns himself into a gigantic mutant dragon, an evil computer program, mutant monsters created by the power of the chaos emeralds, and now an insane chess player? What's next, a killer race of savage rock people?" asked Knuckles.

**(To be continued)**

**Can you solve the riddle before the next chapter?**


	6. Across the pond

Sonic, Tails, and the others flew to England in the Blue Typhoon. Though they weren't sure what to look for, the clue clearly stated that they were looking for an English person.

"How long do you think Miki and the others can keep that power barrier running?" asked Amy.

"That thing was built to keep the monsters on the island, it won't be easy for Godzilla and Junior to escape."

"Tails, we're getting a call from Chris."

"Patch it through."

Chris' image came up on the screen.

"Any luck finding what we're looking for?"

"Nadda, Jacob couldn't find anything that's even remotely close to the riddle."

"Drat. I guess we'll have to do it the hard way."

In no time at all Sonic and his friends arrived in England. When asked by the locals why they were visiting they just said it was urgent.

"So let's see." said Sonic "We're looking for an old English person whose face can't see, and whose hands can't hold anything… I'm open to suggestions."

"Queen Elizabeth? Gordon Brown? Harry Potter?" suggested Cream.

"No, Scottish by birth, and what are you thinking?" said Knuckles.

"Maybe we should start by looking for elderly blind people, then see if their hands are real or not." suggested Amy.

"Jacob, can you bring up a list of elderly English people who are blind?"

"Right away Sonic."

Jacob had come up with a huge list of people all across the country.

"Well, we better get started." said Tails.

Sonic and the others spent most of the day running around the country looking for blind people, but none of them fit the description. By nightfall they were in London, and they didn't seem any closer to solving the riddle than when they started.

"Well, I've got nothing." said Sonic.

"A face that can't see, and hands that can't hold anything."

"What if it means someone who's dead?" suggested Knuckles.

"Dead people in England? That could be anyone." said Amy.

At that moment they heard clocks striking eight o'clock. Then Cosmo got an idea.

"Hey guys! I think I know what the clue means!"

"Really, what?"

"Big Ben!" she said pointing at the clock tower.

"Big Ben?"

"He's old, he has faces, clock faces, that don't see, and hands that can't hold anything."

"Hmm… I think she's right, it all fits." said Tails.

"So the next clue is hidden somewhere in the clocktower?" asked Knuckles "How do we get inside?"

"Someone call Chris."

Fortunately Chris had friends in high places, and he was able to get Sonic and friends access into the clock tower.

"What did he do? Deliver Queen Elizabeth's golden Wii?" joked Sonic.

When they made it to the bell they spotted an envelope on the inside. Cosmo used her telekinetic powers to bring the envelope over to them. When they opened it up they found the next clue inside.

**I am famous across the pond and in the west. My name is a lie, though I allow others to cross I am not made of a prized metal. I neither swim nor move. Underneath you will find the clue.**

Sonic and the others went back to the Blue Typhoon to show contact Chris and show him what they found.

"Across the pond? In England that means America. It also said it's famous in the west, so it must be something in the western United States." said Chris on the screen.

"But what about the rest of it?" asked Sonic.

"My name is a lie, though I allow others to cross I am not composed of a prized metal. I neither swim nor move. Underneath you will find the clue."

"Jacob, search databases for prized metals." said Chris.

"Searching… Found. Prized metals: gold, silver, and bronze, the three kinds metals used to make the prestigious medals awarded in The Olympic Games."

"Gold, silver, and bronze?"

"But what does gold, silver, and bronze tell us about where the next clue is?" asked Cream.

"Chow."

"The clue said, "My name is a lie, though I allow others to cross I am not composed of a prized medal." Since the last clue was at a famous landmark I think we can assume the next one is as well, maybe all of them are." said Tails.

"Jacob, search for famous western American landmarks, keywords: gold, silver, or bronze."

"Right away sir. Searching… Sir I think I have match."

"What is it?"

"The Golden Gate Bridge."

"I allow others to cross, I neither swim nor move. And it's not made of gold, that must be it."

"Tails, set course for The Golden Gate Bridge."

"I'm way ahead of you Sonic."

In a matter of hours the Typhoon arrived in California.

"California here I come, right back where I started from." sang Amy.

"It's a pity we can't stay, it's such a beautiful day." said Cosmo.

"Maybe we'll come back for some California fun later, after we've saved Godzilla's unborn grandchildren."

"Speaking off which, what's the situation back there Miki?"

"Godzilla and Junior are still trying to break through the power barrier. Keep in mind we usually only keep it up until the monsters give up and stop trying. But Godzilla and Junior are determined, it can last awhile, but we can't keep that thing up forever."

"How much time do we have?"

"Right now somewhere between twenty eight and forty hours, it depends if the generators overheat or not."

"If Godzilla and Junior escape we'll have no choice but to deploy Kiryu." said Chris.

"Then we'll find the eggs before that happens." said Sonic.

"We've arrived at The Golden Gate Bridge."

"Okay we're here." said Knuckles "So where's the clue."

"The last one said that we would find it underneath."

Tails flew underneath the bridge and found a box attached to it halfway across.

"Got it!"

They opened the box and found another note inside.

**Many characters died to save this place, a sanctuary guarded by a stone demonic race. You seek its soul and where it lived. He was deaf but not blind, but nevertheless the next clue, which vandalizes his home, with his eyes he could never find.**

**(To be continued)**

**Can you find the location of the next clue before Sonic and friends?**

**I'll give you a hint, it's back in Europe.**


	7. Sanctuary

"Let's see how Sonic and his little friends are progressing, shall we my Queen?"

On the monitor in front of him King Jack saw that Sonic and friends were looking at the clue that he had his men place under The Golden Gate Bridge, apparently they didn't know what to make of it.

"So they come this far. But can they keep this up?"

"Who cares? I say we auction off these eggs and get on with our weekend."

"My dear Lydia, all in good time. Money is just the icing on the cake. The real treat is the game. Can Sonic and his friends figure out my genius riddles and stop us, or will whatever hatches from these eggs serve the ambitions of whatever government bids for them."

"I do not understand you."

"Isn't that why you married me? Because I'm so complex?"

"That, and because you're filthy rich."

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

"You hear that? Godzilla and Junior are still hammering away at the power barrier, they've been at it non stop for over ten hours."

"Sorry Miki, but there's nothing we can do about it until we can solve this next riddle."

"What was the riddle again?" asked Chris.

"Many characters died to save this place, a sanctuary guarded by a stone demonic race. You seek its soul and where it lived, he was deaf but not blind, but nevertheless the next clue which vandalizes his home with his eyes he could never find."

"A sanctuary guarded by a stone demonic race?"

"Shall I assume you want me to surf for information on stone demons sir?" asked Jacob's voice.

"Thank you Jacob, that would be nice."

"Right away sir."

Jacob spent the next several minutes surfing.

"Sir, I believe the clue may refer to gargoyles."

"What are gargoyles?" asked Cream.

"Monsters carved out of stone, they are often used to decorate buildings of gothic architecture. The superstitious saw them as a means of scaring off evil demons."

"Many characters died to save this place, a sanctuary guarded by a stone demonic race… a sanctuary…. Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Notre Dame… I think it means Notre Dame!"

"You mean the cathedral in Paris?"

"Yes, it's a sanctuary guarded by gargoyles."

"But what about the first part of the riddle? Many characters died to save this place?"

"In the early 19th century the cathedral fell into disrepair, city planers began contemplating tearing it down. That's when the novelist Victor Hugo wrote his novel Notre Dame de Paris, more commonly known as The Hunchback of Notre Dame, to raise awareness of the cathedral's heritage and spark interest in its fate. Not long after that a campaign to collect funds to save the cathedral followed, culminating in the 1845 restorations."

"But what about the part that talks about characters dying to save it?"

"Simple." said Cosmo "Victor Hugo wrote his book in a successful effort to save the cathedral, and by the end of the book almost all of the main characters had died."

"How do you know that?" asked Knuckles.

"I read."

Sonic and friends had passed over numerous time zones flying from Monster Island, to England, and then to California. It wasn't until now that they realized how tired they were. Tails set the Typhoon on autopilot while they all rested. In a matter of hours they reached a moonlit Paris.

"Oh… Isn't it romantic Sonic?" asked Amy.

"We're here on a mission Amy, not a date."

"I know, but that's no reason we can't acknowledge the beauty of the city of lights."

As they made their way across the streets of Paris to the cathedral they heard the bells tolling, then Cosmo started singing.

"Morning in Paris the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. From the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm, and some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells, the bells of Notre Dame."

"That was beautiful Cosmo." said Tails.

"Where did you learn that song?" asked Cream.

"Disney's animated adaptation of Victor Hugo's book, it's not true to the novel, but I guess it was changed so it would be appropriate for children."

When they entered the cathedral they were all struck with awe.

"It's beautiful."

"It's so huge!" said Sonic.

"Sshhh… Keep your voice down."

"Okay, we're in Notre Dame. What's next?" asked Knuckles.

"The riddle said we need to look for the soul and where it lived."

"Okay, so we're looking for the soul of Notre Dame… any idea what that means?"

"Simple, we're looking for Quasimodo."

"Cosmo, Quasimodo isn't real, and even if he were he'd be long dead by now."

"That's not the point; the riddle makes references to Victor Hugo's book. In the book Quasimodo grew up and lived in this cathedral, and by the way he brought the cathedral to life with his symphony of the bells he was at one point in the book described as the church's soul."

"Okay, if Quasimodo is the soul of Notre Dame then where did he live? The clue tells us to seek the soul and where it lived."

"Honestly Sonic, do you ever read anything?"

"I can, I just choose not to."

"Everyone knows that Quasimodo lived up in the belltower."

As Sonic and the others made their way through the church and up to the bell tower Cosmo kept imagining scenes from the book.

"I do believe that's where Don Claude Frollo's secret cell would be, where he practiced alchemy and all other sorts of things."

"Who's Frollo?"

"The archdeacon, the book's antagonist."

"Speaking of priests, I wonder why we haven't run into any monks or nuns or anything."

"Have you noticed how late it is Tails? Who would be coming to the cathedral just to pray at this hour?"

"You'd be surprised."

The cathedral's gargoyles were illuminated by the moonlight.

"I don't like those things." said Amy "They give me the creeps."

"They're just statues Amy, their only purpose is to keep water off the building's foundation, and if you believe such things, to keep away evil spirits."

"Here we are!"

Sonic and the others had made it to the bell tower.

"Imagine living in a place like this." said Sonic.

"Quasimodo was an outcast because of his deformities. The general populace saw him as a monster. When he was found abandoned on the church's foundlings bed as baby the only person who would take him in was Frollo. Shunned from society he grew up in this church, it was his whole world, his universe."

"Interesting, now where is the next clue?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic and the others looked around the bell tower, but they found nothing.

"Maybe this isn't right?"

"No, the answer is here, I can feel it." said Cosmo.

"Does the clue say anything else?"

"He was deaf but not blind, but nevertheless the next clue which vandalizes his home with his eyes he could never find."

"It must mean Quasimodo; it was the bells of Notre Dame that made him lose his hearing."

"Okay, if it does mean Quasimodo then why isn't the next clue here?"

"What's that it said, deaf but not blind, but nevertheless the next clue which vandalizes his home with his eyes he could never find?"

"I don't see any marks of vandalism." said Amy.

"Wait a minute… The clue said with his eyes he could never find, maybe it means that this next clue is invisible."

"Invisible?"

"Well, at least invisible to the naked eye."

In the next couple minutes Tails came back into the room carrying something.

"What's that?"

"It's a black light."

"Black light?"

"Ultraviolet light, it's often used by crime scene analysts to search for fluorescent evidence."

Tails started flashing the light around the room, in a matter of moments he discovered that there was something written on the floor.

**He allied himself with France to win his people's freedom, today his people's descendants almost look on him like a deity, they even carved for him a mountainous idol, where the next clue hides in his plain sight.**

**(To be continued)**

**Can you solve the riddle?**


	8. The Final Riddle

On Monster Island Godzilla continued to hammer away at the power barrier that cut the island off from the rest of the world. Junior had gone back to Crystal, who hadn't stopped looking at their empty nest. She was so miserable that she needed Junior to bring her food. She could almost her eggs calling out to her.

"The power barrier won't last much longer, we need you to find those eggs." said Miki.

"We're doing what we can, but first we need to solve this next clue." replied Sonic.

"What was it again?"

"He allied himself with France to win his people's freedom, today his people's descendants almost look on him like a deity. They even carved for him a mountainous idol, where the next clue hides in plain sight."

"Someone who allied himself with France, who's almost worshiped as a god, and has a mountainous idol where the next clue is… Hmm… That last couple clues have led you from Europe, to America, and back to Europe… maybe the next clue will lead you back to the United States."

"Interesting theory Chris, but who in America is almost worshiped as a God, and has a mountainous idol?"

"America… allied with France… almost worshiped as a God… and has a mountainous idol… Mountainous idol! That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The person mentioned in the clue is George Washington. He was the commander-in-chief of the continental forces during the American Revolution. During the war the Americans allied themselves with the French. When the war was over there wasn't a single person that didn't know Washington's name, he was an obvious choice for our first president. To this day Americans continue to take Washington and blow him way out of proportion, even though he and all the other founding fathers were just regular guys like you and me, only with a bunch of ideas."

"Okay, but what about the mountainous idol?"

"That's simple; the clue is at Mount Rushmore."

Without delay Sonic and the others boarded the Typhoon and made their way back to the United States.

"This is ridiculous." said Knuckles "We've flown from Monster Island, to England, to the western United States, to France, and now back to the U.S.? What is the deal?"

"Remember Knuckles, to King Jack this is all just a game. To win a game you need to have strategy. His strategy is probably to get us to run around the world looking for these clues until the power barrier on Monster Island runs out, or until he sells those eggs to highest bidding terrorist group."

"So why are we doing this?"

"Because we have no choice, we don't know where to find him, so for right now we'll just have to play his game."

In a matter of hours Sonic and friends arrived in South Dakota and proceeded to Mount Rushmore.

"Okay, what's next?"

"The riddle said we'd find the next clue in plain sight, whatever that means."

"… Wait a minute; the clue didn't mention any of the other presidents, it only mentioned Washington."

"So?"

"So why Washington, why didn't it mention any of the other president's in the riddle, because the clue is on Washington somewhere."

"And I think I know where."

Tails flew up to Washington's eye, his hunch had been right.

"Don't blink Mr. President." he said reaching in to grab the clue. He flew back down to the others and they read it.

**In your quest for the next clue you'll know when you're hot. You seek one of the two that don't connect with forty eight. Then you seek the largest of eight. You'll find the final clue on the hot summit.**

"You know, I'm getting tired of this." said Sonic.

"Well, at least it says this will lead us to the final clue."

"But if he's going to force us to go around the world in circles anyway, then why can't he just give us a straight answer."

"Because to him this is all a game, and it's not much of a game if he just gives you the answers." said Cosmo.

"But does he have to make them so difficult? I mean, one of two that don't connect with forty eight, what the heck is that?"

"Forty eight plus two is fifty, so whatever we're looking for there are fifty of them, and two of them don't connect with the rest. Hmm…"

It just so happened that one of the tourists who was looking out Mount Rushmore was wearing a shirt with the American flag on it. This gave Cosmo an idea.

"I know! He means one of the fifty United States!"

"But we're already in the United States." said Knuckles.

"But not the right one, the clue specifically said we had to look in one of the two that don't connect with the other forty eight; Alaska and Hawaii."

"Okay that makes sense, but which state does it mean?"

"Simple, it says seek the largest of eight, and Hawaii has eight main islands. We just need to go to the largest one."

"But what about this hot summit it talks about."

"The Kilauea Volcano."

"You managed to figure out the riddle by yourselves?" asked Chris.

"We're getting better at it."

"We're on our way to Hawaii right now to find the last clue." said Sonic.

"Good thing it's the last one, the island's power barrier can't hold out much longer, and Godzilla is still at it."

"What about Junior?"

"He and Crystal have been acting strangely all day. They've been walking around the island like they're looking for something."

"Well something tells me they aren't going to find their eggs on the island. If they were still there we wouldn't be looking for them all the way out here."

Sonic looked out the window and saw that they over the ocean.

"Tails, where are we going?

"Hawaii is made up of a group of islands in the Pacific Ocean."

"But that means…"

"Don't worry Sonic, we're not going in the water, we're going to the summit of a volcano."

When they finally arrived Tails left the Typhoon hovering over the crater of Kilauea. They found the clue tied flag pole.

"**Solve this final riddle to find our secret base, then and only then our cruel deeds you may attempt to erase. If you find our base then the real game can begin, and my superior intellect will see who will win. But first you must solve this riddle if you wish to play. Just try and solve it, go on make my day.**

**You started out hot, but now at the end you're ice cold. This is your last chance to win the pot; if you fail the eggs will be sold. So far you've played my game following every rule in the book. Now you must ask yourselves, where on Earth is the last place you would look?"**

**(To be continued)**

**Can you solve the riddle?**


	9. The last place on Earth you'd look

"Well… it doesn't make any sense to me." said Sonic.

"Say it again." said Chris.

"You started out hot, but now at the end you're ice cold. This is your last chance to win the pot; if you fail the eggs will be sold. So far you've played my game following every rule in the book. Now you must ask yourselves, where on Earth is the last place you would look?"

"We started out warm, but now we're ice cold?" asked Amy.

"Ice cold? We're at a volcano for crying out loud!"

"That's why they call it a riddle." said Cosmo.

"The last place on Earth we'd think of look… The south pole?" asked Cream.

"I don't think so."

"Maybe it is, it tells us you've started out hot but now we're ice cold."

"No, that's not it. Hot means you're close to it, cold means you're far away. That means we were originally close to it at the start… wait… that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Remember, to King Jack this is all a game. It tells us we've been playing his game, or he has been playing us from the start."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of leading us closer to the eggs he's been leading us further away from them."

"You mean he's been cheating?" asked Cream.

"Not exactly, he's been purposefully leading us away from them just for the heck out it, waiting for the power barrier to give and allow Godzilla a chance to break free. Now at the last minute he tells us where the eggs really are."

"So where are the eggs?"

"Like the riddle says, the last place on Earth we'd look… back where we started."

"Godzilla's loose!" exclaimed Miki.

"Jacob, prepare Kiryu!"

Godzilla started stomping out to sea, when suddenly Junior and Crystal came up behind him.

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

Godzilla stopped where he was to listen to them.

"Jacob… hold that thought." said Chris.

"Will do sir."

At that moment Sonic and the others had arrived in the Typhoon. They saw Godzilla, Junior, and Crystal all talking.

"What are they saying?" asked Cream.

"Junior and Crystal are telling Godzilla that they can sense the eggs are still on the island." replied Cosmo.

"How do they know the eggs are still here?" asked Amy.

"They must be using telepathy. I believe Junior has the same kind of link with his father."

**(As seen in the movies "Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II" and "Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla")**

Godzilla followed his son and Crystal back to the island. There Sonic and the others told Chris and Miki about the final clue.

"Here on Monster Island? There's no way they could have gotten through our defenses unnoticed."

"What about during the attack?"

"Hmm… I suppose it's possible."

Junior and Crystal led Godzilla and the other to a small cave on the other side of the island. Unfortunately Godzilla, Junior, and Crystal were all way too big to fit inside.

"We'll go in and find the eggs, but stay sharp, this could get ugly." said Sonic.

The cave looked like it had been tunneled, and judging by the freshness of the huge tread marks in the ground it was apparent that it hadn't been dug too long ago. At that moment they heard King Jack's voice.

"So you've finally arrived, now the real game begins, and my tricks and traps will see who wins."

Sonic and the others proceeded down the long tunnel until they came to a fork.

"Which way now?"

"Gee, both ways look real inviting." joked Amy.

"Okay… Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and you are not it."

Sonic and the others ended up going down the left tunnel, when suddenly…

"Guys… I think I stepped on a button." said Cream.

"What button?"

The ceiling above them opened up and a huge steel ball started rolling towards them.

"RUN!"

Sonic and the others ran through the tunnel but the ball just kept gaining on them.

"Why is it chasing us?!"

"Because we're downhill!"

They came to a dead end with no way out, Knuckles turned to face the steel ball and punched it, causing it to crack in half.

"That wasn't so tough." he said.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Guess I panicked."

Sonic and the others went back to the fork and took the other tunnel. At the end they found themselves in a big room with a huge canyon in the floor that seemed to stretch on so far that the other end was barely visible.

"I don't think I can make it all the way across." said Tails.

"I'm not sure I'd be able to get that far even if I went back down that tunnel and dashed off a ramp." said Sonic.

"This is impossible. It will take us all day to climb down one side of this canyon and up the other one."

"Maybe we won't have to." said Cosmo. "Everybody hold hands."

"What will that do?"

"Just do it."

They did as Cosmo instructed and held hands. Cosmo started to hum something and they were all surrounded by a bright glow. It blinded them for a moment, and the next thing they knew they were on the other side.

"Just a little something I've been practicing."

"Since when can you use your telekinetic powers for teleportation?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm kinda figuring them out as I go. But I do have my limits. I can only teleport to places within my field of vision."

"Cosmo, I know I've said this before, but I'm glad you're on our side."

Suddenly something came rolling towards Sonic and the others and released some kind of gas into the air. Most of them managed to cover their mouths, but Cosmo wasn't quick enough.

"I feel… funny…"

"Funny weird or funny ha-ha?"

"Funny…"

Before Cosmo could finish she collapsed.

"Is she okay?!" exclaimed Amy.

Tails checked her vitals.

"She's… out cold."

Sonic and the others walked further into the cave with Tails carrying the unconscious Cosmo on his back. Eventually they came to what looked like rather spacious elevator.

"I guess this is how we get to King Jack."

When Sonic and the others entered the huge metallic doors closed fast behind them, then they heard the insane chess player's voice.

"You've fallen right into my trap Sonic. Now here's a riddle I've been dying to solve… How long can a hedgehog and his friends hold their breath?"

A small hole opened in the ceiling and water started filling the room.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"The door's locked!" exclaimed Cream.

"Move aside!"

Sonic went into a spin dash against the door, while Amy and Knuckles started beating away at it, but it was to no avail.

"Tails, contact Chris!"

"It's no use, I can't get a signal, the cave walls must be blocking it!"

The water was up to Sonic's shoulders and was stilling rising.

"We're trapped! There's no possible way we'll ever get out of this situation! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**(To be continued)**

**Is this the end of Sonic and friends?!**

**Will our heroes drown in a watery grave?!**


	10. Riddle me this

Knuckles and Amy continued to try and force open the door, but it just wouldn't budge. It was even worse now that Knuckle's fists and Amy's hammer were slowed by the water they were under.

"Oh I can't believe this is the end, we're going to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Kicking the bucket!"

"Buying the farm!"

"Checking out of the hotel of life!"

"Popping our clogs!"

"Biting the big one!"

"Going to the last round up!"

"Heading for that big movie theater in the sky!"

"The last luau in Oahu!"

"Last luau in Oahu? Amy, that's not an expression for dying."

"I'm sorry it's just that it was my turn and I couldn't think of any other… glug glug gulp."

Sonic and the other took what they were sure would be their last breath of air, even completely submerged they tried in vain to force the door open. Finally they just gave up, Sonic glimpsed a bright flash of light, and then everything went black.

"I'm dead… I'm dead, I'm dead, I drowned, I'm dead."

Sonic didn't know where he was, he just felt cold and wet.

"Sonic… Sonic!"

"Amy?"

"Sonic! Speak to me!"

Sonic opened his eyes. His vision was blurred at first, but after a few minutes his eyes came back into focus. He saw Amy, who hugged him tight against her, she was also soaking wet.

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed.

"So are we alive or dead?"

"No, you're not dead."

Sonic recognized that voice.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your lives."

"How? We don't hear from you for months and boom you're here on Monster Island saving my butt?"

Sonic noticed that Shadow was holding a Chaos Emerald.

"You need all seven before you can get back home, you're lucky I spared you the trouble of going and getting this one."

Sonic remembered that bright light he saw before he blacked out.

"Chaos Control, of course… where was it?"

"Antarctica. It would have been easier getting it if the big chunk of ice hadn't broken off, at which point it fell into the sea."

"How did you get it out?"

"Not important, right now we've got bigger fish to fry."

Sonic and the others proceeded further into the cave, after awhile Cosmo woke up from whatever she had been drugged with and was surprised to see everyone was soaking wet.

"What did I miss?"

Soon they came to a big room and a spotlight shone on them.

"Twenty minutes to get here… Well I guess getting here later than expected his better than not showing up at all."

King Jack was standing on a podium waiting for them.

"Welcome to Riddle me this!"

A huge scoreboard came down from the ceiling, someone who appeared to be King Jack's queen was standing next to it.

"You've been around the world and now your back, but there is still one final accomplishment that you lack. Now you must beat me at my own game, win and you will save Godzilla's grandchildren, lose and you'll be forever put to shame."

Sonic and friends could see they had no choice.

"Alright your highness, we'll play your little game."

"Splendid."

"What are the rules?"

"Simple, I stand up here and ask you riddles and trivia questions. For every riddle or question you answer correctly you score a point, ten points and you will have saved the eggs. But for every riddle or question you answer wrong I score a point, ten points and I'll dunk you all in boiling oil."

"Oh joy."

"Now enough talk, let the games begin!"

Sonic and friends were all standing at one big podium. Whoever touched the buzzer first had to answer the question or riddle.

"Okay, here is your first riddle. Weight in my belly, Trees on my back. Nails in my ribs, Feet I do lack, what am I?"

"Trees on my back, nails in my ribs, and feet I do lack? What on earth does that mean?"

Sonic and the others had no idea what the riddle meant, after about fifteen seconds a buzzer went off.

"Sorry your time is up. The answer was a ship."

"A ship? I don't get it."

"Tough tinkies."

A point came up on the scoreboard for Jack.

"Now here is the first question. What is the coldest planet in Earth's solar system?"

Cream was the first one to reach the button.

"Pluto! Pluto!"

They heard the buzzer go off.

"Sorry, but Pluto is not a planet."

Another point came up for Jack.

"Next riddle, I'm so fast you can't see me, though everyone sees straight through me, I don't stop until the day you die. What am I?"

Tails hit the button.

"You are the blink of an eye!"

"Correct."

Sonic and the others received their first point.

"Next question, put these Popes in chronological order: Leo I, Pius I, John I, and Alexander I."

"What? I've never even heard of those guys." said Sonic.

It wasn't long before the buzzer went off.

"Time's up. The answer is Alexander, Pius, Leo, and John."

"We need to make a comeback, it's already three to one." said Knuckles.

"Next riddle. I have many limbs, but I can't walk. What am I?"

Cosmo pressed the button."

"You are a tree."

"Correct."

"Next question, in Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, what is Ron's new wand made of."

"Willow!" said Amy.

"Correct."

Now the score was tied.

"Next riddle, how do you fit five elephants into a compact car?"

"You can't?" said Tails.

"Wrong, two in the front row, two in the backseat, and one in the trunk."

"But that's impossible isn't it?"

"Not impossible at all, I never said how big they were. Now it's time for your next question. What is the name of the great bourdon bell of Notre Dame?"

"Emmanuel!" said Cosmo.

"Correct. Next riddle, a beggar's brother died, but the man who died had no brother. How could this be?"

"You tell me."

"Sorry but no. The answer is that the beggar was a woman. Next question, in the Yu-gi-oh GX fanfiction "Long way to morning" by Venom123, the writer made up some cards for the duel between Jaden Yuki and the evil Billy Jobs. Which of these cards is not used by Billy? Is it Rushed Production, The Spoils of War, Emergency Card Stash, or Shrapnel?"

"That's easy, Emergency Card Stash!" said Sonic.

"Correct. Next riddle, tenpears hanging high, Ten men come passing by, Each took a pear and left nine hanging there. How could that be?"

"You know, I'm really getting tired of this."

"Time's up. The answer is that Each is the name of one of the men, and he's the only one who took a pear. Next question, how many signatures are on the United States Declaration of Independence?"

"Uh… 30?"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTT!!!

"Oh so close, but unfortunately close doesn't count. Next riddle, I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"

"You are tomorrow." said Cosmo.

"Correct. Next question, In Disney's animated TV series Gargoyles, Brooklyn is Angela's lover, true or false?"

"False!" said Sonic "It's Broadway!"

"Correct. Next riddle, what goes up and down the stairs without moving?"

"A rug." said Tails.

"Correct. Next question, In Mary Shelly's novel Frankenstein, what are the three people that Victor describes as the lords of his imagination?"

"The what?"

"Time's up. The answers are Paracelsus, Albertus Magnus, and Cornelius Agrippa. Next riddle, What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?"

"A towel!" said Amy.

"Correct. Next question, In which Godzilla movie does Godzilla use his atomic breath to propel himself into the air like a rocket?"

"Godzilla vs. Hedorah!" said Sonic.

"Correct. Next riddle, Is this sentence, this statement is false, true or false."

"… We don't know."

"Of course you don't. There's no answer. Here it is… The swing question… Get it right and you win… Get it wrong and it's cauldron time… Which of these Ghost Rider villains was invulnerable to the Ghost Rider's penance stare, and why? Is it Blackout, Deathwatch, Zodiak, or Scarecrow?"

**(To be continued)**


	11. Extra Innings

"Does anyone know anything about Ghost Rider?" whispered Knuckles.

Sonic hit the buzzer.

"The answer is Zodiak!"

"And why is that?"

"Because in order for Ghost Rider's penance stare to work he needs to stare into the person's eyes, Zodiak had twelve eyes, so it was too confusing."

"… That is… regrettably… correct."

Sonic and friends started leaping for joy.

"We did it!"

"We won the game!"

"All right Jack, fork over the eggs."

King Jack started laughing.

"For countless days and nights, I slaved to create a game of pure delights. I played with all my wits and cunning, but no matter what came their way my enemies just kept coming. Now as they prepare to prematurely count their winnings, I say this game is about to go into extra innings!"

Jack threw something to the floor and a huge cloud of smoke erupted into the air. When the smoke cleared Jack and his Queen were gone. Before Sonic and friends could move they heard something coming over an intercom.

"All pawns! Report to the Leviathan at once!"

"The Leviathan? What's that?" asked Shadow.

"It must be that big metallic sea monster we fought a few days ago!" said Tails.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble and shake.

"We can't let them escape!"

Outside Godzilla and the other monsters could sense the irregular vibrations coming from below. Suddenly the Leviathan emerged out of the water. Junior and Crystal could sense that their eggs were aboard it.

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

Godzilla, Junior and Crystal all started charging after the Leviathan. Crystal fired a bolt of energy from the horn on her head and both Junior and Godzilla fired their atomic breath at it, but the Leviathan dodged all three attacks and countered with an energy blast of its own. Godzilla took the hit, but it just seemed to make him mad.

"We can't have a battle right now, they'll damage the eggs!"

"We need to get inside that thing and get the eggs out before Godzilla accidentally turns his own grandchildren into fried eggs!" said Sonic.

"But how do we get way over there?"

"Hmm… Wait, I've got an idea!" said Tails.

While Godzilla continued to battle the Leviathan, Tails led the others back to the Typhoon. His idea was to fire both Sonic and Shadow at the Leviathan using the Sonic Power Cannon, once inside Shadow could find the eggs and warp them back to the island with Chaos Control, while Sonic ran interference.

"Good plan, let's do it!"

Sonic and Shadow went inside the cannon and waited.

"Arm the Sonic Power Cannon!"

"Armed and ready to fire!"

Tails took aim at the Leviathan.

"Fire!!!"

Sonic and Shadow flew past Godzilla and penetrated the Leviathan's hull.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"There they are! Blast them!"

Sonic and Shadow were met by a hailstorm of laser blasts from a bunch of men in outfits similar to King Jack's, apparently they were supposed to be chess pawns. Sonic and Shadow both went into a spin dash and started bouncing into them like pin balls.

"Remember, I'll find King wackjob, you find the eggs."

"And crush anything that gets in my way." said Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow dashed off in different directions, along the way both of them ran into more of Jack's pawns, some of them were actually carrying shields and ionic swords, apparently these were knights.

"Like that'll stop me… They don't call me the ultimate life form for nothing." thought Shadow.

While Sonic and Shadow made their way through the Leviathan, Godzilla continued to attack it from the outside. It was a stalemate, Godzilla's atomic breath wasn't strong enough to penetrate the Leviathan's energy shield, and no matter how many times the Leviathan blasted him he just kept coming back for more. Sonic felt the blast from one of Godzilla's attacks just as he made it to the control room.

"Ah Sonic, you've made it."

"The game ends now Jack!"

"I couldn't agree more."

Jack snapped his fingers and several other men wearing capes came out. They were holding what appeared to be ionic staffs, Sonic assumed that these men were chess bishops.

"Destroy him."

Sonic went into a spin dash, but these bishops were surprisingly fast, one of them smacked him with his spear, Sonic felt the shock as it hit him and was flung back into the wall, in a moment the bishops were upon him. Before they could move Sonic went into a spin dash and plowed through them towards Jack, but before he could make contact something kept Sonic from advancing. It was like there was an invisible wall in front of him.

"In chess your king is the most important pawn you control, and you must always keep it well protected."

While Sonic was occupied in the control room Shadow dashed through the ship looking for the eggs, and he knocked out anyone that got in his way.

"This looks important."

Shadow spin dashed into a giant sphere with what looked like a ball of electricity dancing on the inside. Suddenly a huge red light started flashing, then an alarm followed suit.

"Warning! Warning! Generator X5 is down! All systems losing power!"

Shadow figured a chess champion like King Jack always thought ten moves ahead of his opponent. As such he figured there was more than one generator powering this flying hunk of junk.

"I'll keep my eyes open while I'm looking for the eggs."

Shadow continued his search for the eggs, smashing any generators he ran into along the way. Meanwhile the loss of power was beginning to take it's toll on the ship as Godzilla continued his non stop barrage.

"Sir! We took a big hit! And I think Godzilla is getting ready to charge his red spiral atomic breath!"

"Checkmate."

King Jack didn't here Sonic's jest, he pressed a button and exclaimed, "This is King Jack! All personnel abandon ship!"

As King Jack and his men ran for the escape pods Shadow appeared in front of Sonic.

"Time to go."

"Did you get the eggs out?"

"They're safely on the beach. Now let's go!"

Sonic took Shadow's hand and he raised his chaos emerald over his head.

"CHAOS CONTROL NOW!"

Sonic and Shadow were transported to the beach just in time to see Godzilla fire his red spiral atomic breath at Leviathan destroying it. In the distance they could see King Jack and his men flying off in the escape pods. Junior and Crystal were leaping for joy at the safe return of their eggs.

"Oh no! I think one of them is broken!" exclaimed Cream.

Suddenly all seven of the eggs started shaking and bouncing.

"I don't think it's broken Cream." said Cream "I think they're hatching!"

Godzilla started making his way back to the shore.

"Hurry up big guy! You're missing the miracle!" said Sonic.

Godzilla made it back to the beach just in time to see the eggs hatch. Four of the babies looked like Junior; the remaining three looked like Crystal.

"Char… Char…"

"They are so … cute!" exclaimed Amy.

Sonic looked up and saw Godzilla smile.

"Congratulations big guy. You're a grandpa."

Crystal knelt down over her babies and opened her mouth, at that moment something began oozing out of her mouth.

"EEEEWWW!"

"It's alright Knuckles, Crystal is a mutated Maiasaura, and that's how a Maiasaura feeds her babies." said Miki.

"Yeah, and the babies just love an A.B.C. salad." joked Chris.

"What should we name them?" asked Cream.

Eventually Sonic and the others agreed that the boys would be named: Lucky, Bruno, Zip, and Mikey. The girls would be named Joy, Sora, and Ruby. The next day Sonic and friends left for home, now they only need to find one more Chaos Emerald.

**(The end)**


End file.
